


Just a story

by maizonikkoku



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deal With It, Help, Italian Character(s), Jaclynn!, M/M, Puerto Rican Characters, Why Did I Write This?, flash bashing, my bby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonikkoku/pseuds/maizonikkoku
Summary: Peter is just an italian exchange student who is a genius and needs help.Wade is your seemingly generic troublemaker with a nice side.





	1. Setting the stage

 "So, kids. We are getting a new student today." The homeroom teacher said in a rather lackluster voice. "He's, ah, from  _Italy,_ oh great an exchange student. His name is Peter Parker, he's still learning English. Give him time."

At that moment, a boy of at  _least_ 15 stumbles through the doorway, tripping over his own untied shoelaces, looking like an adorable mess.

His head flips up, looking like a deer in headlights. He stands back up, waving his hand in the universal sign for 'hello'.

"C-ciao!" He stops waving and mumbles under his breath."What was the American word for that? _momento perfetto per dimenticare_..."

He has a rather thick accent that took some listening to understand.

"Oh!" His eyes light up. "Helloh! My name, it is Peter. I am from Rho, as a transferred student."

"Great. Now can you sit..." the teacher searches the room before landing on the open seat next to Wade. "There next to Wade. Wade, raise your hand."

Wade gumbled and raised his hand. Peter made his way over to Wade and stuck out his hand. "So nice to meet you, guadare! No-wait..."

Wade looked up at him with a slight grimace on his face. "It's Wade."

Peter looks confused. "But that is what I said, was it not... _non era vero...?"_

"Please sit down, Peter." The teacher breaks his train of thought.

"Oh, yes, of course I will." Peter pulls out the chair and plops down.

"Okay , kids, there is about 10 more minutes till I gotta release to the next class, so you can use it as free time, a'aight?" By the time the teacher finished the question, half the class had already pulled out their phones.

Peter leans over to Wade.

"Do Americans always spend all of their time on their electronics?"

"Don' ask me, I'm Canadian."

"Oh!" Peter's eye light up. "What part?"

Wade looks surprised. No one was really interested in where he's from.

"Novia Scotia."

"That is very... how you say... 'cool'!" Peter breaks out in giggles. 

Wade then looks at him with the most dumbfounded look on his face. This kid's actually kinda cute!

"Hey, Peter, how old are you?"

Peter starts to count on his fingers. 

" _venti, diciannove, diciotto, diciassete..._ " he looks thoughtful for a moment. "oh!sedici anni- I mean, Sixteen! I am sixteen. And how old are you, Wade?"

This kid is sixteen? God, he looks really young...

"I'm seventeen."

"Okay, class, start packing up, and head to your next class." The teacher says just as the bell rings.

"Well, Wade, I guess I will see you later."

"I guess. Bye, Peter." 

"Arrivederci, Wade!" Peter said as he waved off.

Okay, okay. Wade was not developing a crush on a guy he just met. Nope, nope. God damnit.

He was.

 


	2. something else happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shit happens and we get to see sweety pie Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I'm basing the teacher's moods off of my own experience as a teacher so if there is any inacurracies I am sorry

Now it is passing period, and Peter is looking for his next class.

"What class is this..." Peter holds the paper closer to his eyes. "Physical education?"

He continues to walk ahead, eyes searching for the "physical education" class.

He finds a classroom labeled "science department". Hell if he knows what that means. He walks into the classroom, it's very dark. He feels the wall, flicking the light switch, not noticing a spider that crawls onto his hand.

He sees beakers on counters and tables with assignments on them.

” _questa è la stanza della scienza...”_

He turns around, quickly exiting the classroom. Searching in the crowded halls for someone in his age class. Soon becoming lost in the sea of high school students who are heading for their next classes.

And suddenly, that spider bites him. He stops walking, staring at his hand. He then starts to freak.

”ah! _merdamerdafanculo!che fa male come diamine!_ ” He says as he smacks he hand against a his thigh, swearing up a storm. The people around him simply walk around him. A young girl stops and taps his shoulder.

”Are you alright?”

Peter quickly turns his head and is faced with a girl, a very tall one, with an a-lined hair cut and cloudy grey eyes.

”I h-hurt my hand.” He says as he holds it out to her. She takes it in her hand, feeling the bite.

”Hmm. I’m gonna take you to the infirmary, okay? Oh, and my name’s Jaclynn.”

”Peter. I am new here, from Italy.”

She starts to lead to the nurse’s office. “Neatsauce.Here we go.”

Eventually, they end up at the nurse’s office, where said nurse cleans the bite and sends him off with a Hello Kitty themed band-aid and a lateness-excusal pass.

Jaclynn quickly sketches up a map, Mean Girls style, of the school and gives it to Peter. “Here you go, kid. I gotta go.” She gives him a short two fingered wave-salute as she walks off. “Was nice meeting you though!” 

As soon as she leaves his line of sight, Peter looks down at the map that Jaclynn made, and quickly deduces where he is to go for his next class.

Back with Jacynn,her spider-senses were going off like  _crazy._ ‘Is he like me? Is that what that bite was about...?’ She ponders as the bell that indicates that class is over goes off. ‘Oh, crap, crap!’


	3. 🎵Gym Class🎵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds his physical education class!

After some slight searching around, Peter found the gym. He jogs in, and is quickly stopped by the teacher. 

"You new here, kid? You need gym clothes."  The teacher walks over to the wheeled-cabinet thing that all teachers seem to have and pulls out a binder. He flips through it, quickly selecting a slip of paper and writing something on it. "You're Peter, right?"

"Y-yes, That is me." The teacher hands over the slip of paper over to Peter and quickly waves at another student. "Eugene! C'mere, I need you to show Peter here to the lockers."

'Eugene' stands up and jogs over to them. "Hey, I'm Flash." Peter looks at him with green eyes. When the newly dubbed 'Flash' began to lead him towards the lockers, he scrambled to follow. 

Soon, they find themselves in the locker room. "Hey, Peter, do you need to borrow some clothes?" Peter nods his head. "I do." Eugene heads over to his own locker and pulls out a shirt. "Here, this should fit. I don't have shorts your size, although. You should look in the laundry basket." He tosses the shirt at Peter, and Peter catches it.

"W-wow. This is really big..." He takes off his own shirt and slides the larger one on. He quickly twists around, only to run into Flash's chest. Flash cages him in against the wall.

"So, Peter. Do you have a mirror in your pocket?" Peter looks extremely confused. "Wh-wha?" Flash looks down at him with hooded eyes. "Because I can see myself in your pants."

Peter starts to freak out visibly, as he tries to push Flash away. "G-get off me, Flash." As Flash tries to press his wrists against the wall, Peter suddenly is working completely on instinct. He stomps on Flash's foot, and elbows him in the gut. As Flash stumbles back, Peter  _climbs up the wall._  

Flash looks up at him with a horrified look on his face. "Wh-what the hell are you, you freak?" Peter stops, drops off the wall, and runs out of the room.

He ends up on the roof, staring at the sky through covered eyes. ' _cosa e appena successo?'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the schooling seems inaccurate! I’m am not in a public school, because I am trash, so I am in a private school.
> 
> Also, Flash-Bashing!

**Author's Note:**

> Until we meet again!(bows dramatically.)


End file.
